


A Good Pair

by NessieFromSpace



Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Trope: Meet cute; my cat got your cat pregnant. Fiona finds Aurelia's cat pregnant and staying in her greenhouse with the father, Fiona's cat.
Relationships: Fiona/Aurelia Hammerlock
Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054727
Kudos: 2





	A Good Pair

Fiona had noticed that Scooter, her handsome, orange cat, wasn’t coming home as often as he normally did. She frowned at him as he’d finally come home after two days. “And just where have you been?”

The cat chirped while scarfing down some food. She frowned and dressed for the cold weather, determined to finally figure out where her cat was going. When she let him out, she followed him through the backyard to her greenhouse. She frowned. This was where her cat went? But he always went there before and had never stayed over night.

She watched quietly as he disappeared into the depths of the open counters. She crouched and stared at the female cat laying, fat and tired in a corner. It took her probably too long to realize. “Oh!” She slowly reached in to see if the female cat would let her near. It sniffed her and then rubbed its head on her hand. “I see you have a collar. Who is your human?” Her eyes widened. “Oh, that’s not going to go well.”

She left just as quietly and went to her neighbor’s house. She’d never met Aurelia, but she had seen her yell at other neighbors for inconveniencing her. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The gorgeous, older woman answered. She looked Fiona over, top to bottom, appraising her. “Yes?”

“Uh, you’ve got a cat named Winter?”

Aurelia’s eyes trained on her. “Yes.”

Fiona put her hands up. “She’s fine! I promise… It’s just… Well…” She rubbed the back of her neck. “My cat got her pregnant and now she’s in my greenhouse and I’m pretty sure she’s due any day now…’

The woman frowned, leaning against the door frame. “Your cat? That orange tabby?”

“Yes, I’m really sorry! I’ve been meaning to get him fixed, but I’ve just had everything in my house need fixing one after the other and any time I had was eaten up by the maintenance.”

She stared at Fiona, her eyes once more strolling languidly over her body. “Well, Winter picked a good pair.”

“What?” Fiona stammered.

“Help me get her favorite bed and a blanket and food and water dish and we’ll get her set up and you can by my Holiday date.” She went into the house.

Fiona followed dumbly. “Uh… Holiday date? Like for Christmas?”

“No, darling! For the whole month until the day after New Years!”

“That’s- wait, but-” Aurelia piled a cat bed and then blankets into her arms.

“I knew that adorable, little vixen would get herself knocked up eventually. Oh! I should pack a bag for myself! Can’t be too far away from my Winnie!”

“Wait, what?”

“Well, since we’re dating now and my house is _so far away_ , I figure I should stay at your place! That way I can be there if anything happens! You have a guest room?”

“Uh… Yes…” She frowned and shook her head. “Wait, you’re staying at my place… Because we’re dating?”

“Exactly!” She smiled at Fiona and then gently pinched her chin. “You are so adorable when you’re confused.”

The proximity of Aurelia caught Fiona off guard. Her breath caught at the sultry look in the woman’s eyes as they fell to Fiona’s lips.

“Yes,” Aurelia cooed quietly, her voice thick. “Very adorable.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
